


Broken memories

by lostinthebluestorm



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fights, One-Sided Attraction, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Tailoring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinthebluestorm/pseuds/lostinthebluestorm
Summary: The world is full of surprises, you never know what can happen. Yours changed when you first saw her in Republic City and you couldn't think that your world would turn completely when your eyes met.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Reader
Comments: 51
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

It was a very bright day in Republic City. The sun was up in the sky, no clouds were seen all day. The temperature was ideal, neither too hot nor too cold. It seemed like a great day to go for a walk, if you did not have to be working all day.

You sighed, you had already lost count of how many times you had done it during the day, when you saw people passing by on the street. You were sitting behind the counter sewing a lilac skirt, adjusting it to the measurements you have taken of your last client. It had to be finished as soon as possible, because you had another more complicated one to do for tomorrow. _I wish I could walk around with this day…_ you thought, looking down at the fabric to finish sewing it.

However, after five minutes, someone entered the store, causing the bell to ring. You saw the older woman who ran the next store enter with a face full of surprise.

"What is it, Kana?" You asked, frowning.

"Have you seen that?" She returned the question, you without understanding anything. "A polar bear dog!"

“A polar bear dog, Kana?" You had to laugh at her occurrence, not believing it. It was not the first time she had been telling you nonsense, almost since you met her she has blurted out that kind of things.

"Yes! Come!" The old lady came up to you and took your hand to lead you out of the store.

You carefully laid the skirt on the counter, trying not to lose the needle and thread, and followed your dear neighbor to the entrance of the tailor shop. And your eyes could not believe what they saw, Kana was right! There was a polar bear dog walking the streets of Republic City!

"But how could that animal get here?" You looked at Kana, then turned your gaze to the direction in which that precious animal was. You saw, next to her, a girl in water tribes clothes. _What is she doing with that animal around town? How did you get here? Maybe she's gotten lost on her way to her tribe or something… It is most likely that, right?_

Kana pulled you inside You wanted to ask what was happening, but you understood the reason for her actions as soon as a car that everyone in that district knew so well, so luxurious and so shiny, passed by. The Triple Threats had come to collect their debt.

They were not the only ones who hid, practically the entire street was deserted. They acted like this whenever they saw them appear, because they did not dare to face them. There were always bad consequences, no one could get rid of them for good... And even if they did, everyone knew that another gang would try to take their place. Some were already tired of the dominance of the gangs and the fact that the police did not kill them. You too, but you were not going to face them.

You have had enough, right?

You and Kana hid behind the counter, waiting for them to leave as quickly as they had come. However, it was not going to be like that in any way. You heard Mr. Chung's voice, their voices and laughter, and a girl's voice. Then knocks, sounds of fighting, and various things breaking loudly. 

Then, the sound of the cables.

You left the counter and looked carefully from the door to see the police, despite Kana's attempts to stop you. None of those who had arrived was her, much to your disappointment.

Since you saw her, some time ago when you came to the city, you have not been able to stop looking for her. Every time the police appeared there, you ran to see if you could, even from a distance, spot her figure. You did not really know why, but that woman had managed to snatch your heart just by looking at her. You have never talked to her, you have not had the opportunity to do so out of much need that you might have, but just by seeing her you had enough. What little you know of Chief Beifong is from everyone you know and she was always described to you in the same way: cold, hard and unforgiving. But then how can someone like that care so much about the welfare of the city? You could not understand them, because for you they were incompatible things. She must have cared too much about the people of that place to dedicate herself body and soul to her work.

Kana pulled you away from the door, pulling you out of disgust after not seeing her.

"Do you think he will be in good trouble?" She asked you, to which you agreed.

"Pretty big one, even if she had good intentions..." You replied, sighing afterwards.

And the next thing that happened between them all confirmed your words. Now they were going to chase the girl around town for what she had done. They were partly right, you thought, because of her the street was a bit in ruins; but a part of you appreciated the gesture, she had been one of the few people who had dared to face them.

"Well, I have to go. Those tomatoes are not going to sell themselves... " Kana left you alone after saying that and you decided to go back inside. Those skirts were not going to sew themselves, were they?

* * *

It was almost dark now, few rays of sunlight were reflected in the clouds that seemed to have settled in the day. Purples and oranges had painted the sky. The wind seemed to be blowing slightly, shaking the awnings of some of the establishments on the street.

You were still in your store, now with the door already closed, because you entertained yourself helping those who had suffered the most damage and you did not finish the embroidered skirt. The girl had screwed up a lot from what you could see, you wonder even now what happened to her. You sigh, then rub your eyes. You were a bit tired, but you had no choice but to finish that before you could go to sleep. If the client liked it, you knew that she would come back again and it was more than likely that she would tell her friends that you were the creator of such a work of art. It was not that you need clients to be able to have money, you still had some of what your mother could leave you, but it was good to be recognized in that place for the good work you do.

"Come on, there's not much left..." You say to yourself, trying to encourage you to continue.

However, a few gentle knocks on the window make you look up.

What your eyes saw left you frozen in place.

It was neither more nor less than she, the woman of your dreams, who with gestures asked if it could enter the store. You looked at the door, you looked at her and you looked at the door again. She was going to think you're an asshole, at least… You got up quickly, leaving the skirt on the counter, to go open the door for her. You did not know what to say to the chief at the time, because you did not understand what she was doing there.

"Is something wrong, Chief Beifong?" You asked, causing her to raise an eyebrow.

"I see that I don't need to introduce myself..."

"The best police chief this city has ever known needs no introduction..." You said without thinking too much. Then you ran to ask her again and prayed to the spirits that she forget your words. “Do you need something? Do you want to enter?"

"I'd like to ask you a few questions, miss, about the incident that occurred a few hours ago..." You gave thanks in your mind that she said nothing about your words.

"Yeah, sure." You stepped aside, letting Lin enter your store. "I would offer you some tea, but unfortunately here in the store I don't have..."

As soon as she passed the threshold, you closed the door and watched her analyze the interior. It was not a big deal, a modest store with some clothes on display and a counter where you used to sew when you were alone. A simple decoration, because the important thing was that the clothes captured all the attention of those who came to the place. There was a door behind the counter, which led to the warehouse and a small room where you used to take measurements for customers.

"I understood that the store belonged to Mr. Pao…”

"Yes, it is... They hired me to help them." You commented, without adding anything else. You decided to go and get a chair from the warehouse, then quickly place it on the other side of the counter to let Lin sit down.

"Thank you." Lin sat on it, straight, and waited for you to do the same so she could continue the conversation.

"What exactly do you want to know, Chief Beifong?" You asked as you sat down, placing the skirt carefully to one side of the counter so it was not in the way. You tried to sit as straight as her, but you failed miserably.

“My men have already given me a report, but I would like to know how what happened has impacted the people here. You know, it's one thing to talk when the police are there and quite another when they leave… ” She crossed her arms and stared at you, waiting for an answer.

"Well, that depends. As you said, it is one thing to speak when the police are there and quite another when they are not… ” You pointed, trying to smile slightly, but her raised eyebrow made you lose it completely. You did not know exactly if you were scared because she was a cop or because you could said something to make Lin leave. It was the first time you talked to the chief and you were already teasing her. "There are different opinions..." You leaned your arms on the table and interlocked your fingers.

"Illustrate me, please..."

"Some think that the Avatar has only brought bad things to the city, that she has acted in a bad way..." You placed the blue shawl you were wearing on your shoulders in a better way, a little to give yourself time to formulate everything better. "And it's not going to bring anything good in the future either... You know the movement that is rising here in Republic City, seeking... _equality_ between benders and non-benders." To your mind was the pamphlet that they left you the other day, the one that you still kept in one of the drawers, next to the buttons. "Others, on the other hand, think that it was the police who have not been acting in good manners..."

There was the displeased face of the Chief of Police. They were questioning her work and she did not like it at all, from what you could guess when you saw her face, the one that had appeared so many times in your dreams.

"We do everything possible to stop them, we cannot give more of ourselves." Lin snapped, rolling her eyes. "They see things easier than they are."

"At first glance you can see that you are trying to do everything possible for the city, you just have to see yourself."

"Excuse me?" Lin frowned, looking at you with some curiosity.

“It is almost night. Well, it already seems like it's completely dark… ” You looked towards the window and there was only darkness, a darkness illuminated only by the lights of your store. "And you are here, trying to see how the population has received the incident from a few hours ago... I don't think everyone cares as much as you, Chief Beifong."

"I'm just trying to do my job well." She shrugged, dismissing it all.

"More than good, from what little I know about you..." You got her to raise her eyebrow again, so you ran to add some more information. You blushed with shame, because all kinds of thoughts passed through your mind that the opposite might have because of what you just said... And none of them were good. “I mean, I haven't spied on you or anything like that. I dedicate myself to sewing and nothing else… ” _And to dreaming about you, but that is a topic that you should never know_. “Don't think I'm involved in any gang or anything like that so I know something about you, please. I don't want to end up in detention for saying this without malicious intent. " You were getting redder with shame. “The little I know is from what others have told me, really. I don't spy on you, I swear. Pleasestoparrestme. " That last thing you said quickly, almost making puppy eyes so that she would take pity on you.

Looking at her face, you could see that she seemed to be trying to hide a laugh. It was quite understandable, you had made a spectacular fool of yourself. The positive side of it all? You almost got a laugh from Lin Beifong. Almost, one day you might get to hear it.

"Sorry..." You sighed and tried to compose yourself, even lowered your head in shame.

"Do not worry." She made a gesture with her hand to dismiss it all.

_Very good, wonderful. You have made the biggest fool of your life in front of a spectacular woman. You, for sure, have impressed her. Crazy for you because of the beautiful words that you have dedicated to her. You already have the chief in the palm of your hand._

"Then there is diversity of opinion, for what you count."

"(Y/N), you can call me (Y/N)..." You pointed. You did not know if she was going to remember it, maybe not. Many people passed through her life, at least you assumed that, so you would be one more name in the long list of people. “And yes, there is diversity. The issue of gangs, from my point of view, is complicated and I understand that the police do not want to take a wrong step. Lives are at stake, after all, and they are not worth hunting if many have been left behind… ”A chill ran through your body, memories whipped through your mind once more.

"You are not without reason in your words, miss..." She nodded slightly.

“Many people forget that you are also people. You laugh, you cry and you feel like us. Under those metal armor, under those uniforms, there are people, there are hearts… I don't think it's necessary to risk a life for a job, right?"

A silence settled in the room, only being cut off by their breathing.

Your words had been like blades to Lin, metal daggers that drove right into her heart. The chief did not know what to say, she did not know how to respond to your words. She had given her life for her work since she decided to follow in her mother's footsteps... And all for what? To return home each night and find it empty, filled with the ghosts of the past and broken memories.

"Chief?" You asked quietly. You did not want to scare her to death. Lin had been silent, watching you meanwhile. You saw, for a few seconds, that her eyes reflected a certain sadness. “Are you okay?" Just as cautiously as you asked before, waiting for her answer.

"Perfectly. Why do you ask?" And the barriers were rising again, forming almost impenetrable walls in which the real Lin Beifong was hiding.

"It's just that..." You thought your words again. You were nobody to ask about the shadows that accompanied her. “Nothing, it's nothing. It's just that it seems like it's getting pretty late and maybe you need to go rest. I guess tomorrow you will have a hard day at work… ”A soft smile crossed your face, showing Lin all the kindness you could give her in those moments.

“You’re right, yes." The chief turned to look outside, realizing that the darkness had taken over the city once more. "You should go home too and rest."

A quality wave washed over you after her words. She had cared, even if it was out of education more than anything, about you. A big smile adorned your face, dedicating her in gratitude.

"Yeah, I should… I'd have to sleep a couple of hours at least if I want to make this skirt right..." You got up and grabbed the skirt, dropping the needle to the ground. "Oh sh—no.” You stepped away from the counter and tried to look at the floor for the needle.

However, it found you. The needle rose into the air and you saw the Chief of Police waving one of her hands.

"Thank you very much, really... I would have spent a long time trying to find it..." You took the needle and put it away along with the thread, and then carefully folded the skirt. "I wish I could do the same, it would make my job much easier..."

"I wouldn't know what to say about that…”

"You benders have certain advantages that the rest of the world does not... And that cannot be denied to me or anyone.” You took aim while shrugging. "At least I wouldn't spend a lot of time trying to find the needles and other metal tools I use for sewing."

Lin just nodded and you could see in her eyes that she was thoughtful. She seemed to have a lot of questions right now, but it was too late to ask. You had to rest.

"Be careful, Chief Beifong..." You muttered, snapping her out of her thoughts. "Although it is better to say to be careful with you..." You winked before turning to enter the warehouse and put everything in storage. For a few seconds, you stood in the middle of that room, your heart pounding and your face flushed. Only you can come up with such nonsense, could you not stay still?

When you left the room, to your surprise, Lin was still there. She was looking at the clothes you had hung up, with her hands behind her back.

"Need anything else?" You tilted your head, looking at her with curiosity.

"As you have shown with your words, it is dangerous to go through the streets at this hour..." You nodded slightly. "I don't want to have one more case on my table tomorrow, if I can help it not to happen."

You went to say something, but you closed your mouth when you saw on her face that there was no room for protest. You nodded, then quickly grab your things and close the store.

"Thank you very much, really..." You muttered as you walked down the street together. You covered yourself with the shawl, trying to find some warmth. The night seemed to have cooled down.

"Don't give them, I'm just doing my job."

"You always have to give them... It's good to be thanked for your good gestures, don't you think?" You look at her with a smile, trying to find some kind of answer, one that doesn't come.

"Perhaps."

The rest of the way you two did it practically in silence, but not an awkward silence. It was nice to walk with her, especially at those hours since you felt protected. The smile had not gone all the way.

After a few minutes, you were able to get to the apartment block where you lived. You stopped, wishing you did not have to say goodbye to her. But you have to, because you are nobody to hold her. Lin just met you, maybe tomorrow she will forget about you.

"I live here..." You pointed to the block that is behind your back. Lin nodded slightly, looking at it for a few seconds. "Thank you very much, really, for joining me all the way up here..." You repeated, and you would repeat it a thousand times more if possible. That gesture was very noble of her. "Please be careful... I don't want to see a bad headline about you on my table tomorrow." You winked, even laughed a little. You had returned her same words, but in a different way. After that, you walked to the portal and looked once more. You waved goodbye, then added a few words again.

"Have a good night, Chief Beifong... And be careful, please..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an idea that I had had a long time, I hope you like it. My plan is to follow the series in a way, although there will be many changes.


	2. Chapter 2

Mr. Pao had given you permission to attend the press conference in the front of the Republic City's government hall, mainly because he was curious to know what the Avatar was going to say to the whole world. You had already given the two skirts to Mrs. Ishi, who had been delighted, so you would have no problem going. Good thing you were able to sleep at least a couple of hours and finish them before she showed up through the door of the store.

The memory of the previous day flooded you with warmth, creating a big smile on your face when you thought that Lin, neither more nor less than her, accompanied you to your building the night before so that nothing could happen to you. It had been your lucky day, without a doubt. And I still don't quite understand why I had it… Of course you would have liked to spend more time with her, but the journey was relatively short and you were not anyone to ask her to stay.

You decided to run to get there on time, trying not to let any Satomobile catch you on the way. You did not want to tempt your luck more, less if it has already abandoned you, as it has done so many times in the past. The last thing you need is to end up in the hospital again. 

When you arrived at the place, you saw a large mass of people already there, many journalists with their cameras, pens and notebooks ready for what that girl might say. Many cheers, although you noticed certain faces of disagreement among the public. They could be Equalists...

Among the mass of people you were observing, you found Kana's white hair, unmistakable when she wore her bear brooch in her hair. You made your way through the crowd to reach her, asking for forgiveness in advance. Since she was there, why not keep her a little company?

"You got a good spot, huh?" You told her as soon as you managed to reach her, crossing your arms.

"Oh, (Y/N), my dear!" The old woman hugged you gently, then looked back to the front. "Yes, yes... I wanted to see the great show very close, I couldn't miss it..."

"The great Kana can't miss such an event, right?" You both laughed at your words.

You looked at the podium and for only a few seconds your gaze fell on Korra, as you quickly turned your eyes to the person next to her. She, Lin, so impassive and perfect in her armor. As perfect as ever. Her eyes moved among the audience, searching for any suspicious movement that could endanger all the people who were there.

Maybe it was your imagination, maybe not, but you saw that her eyes stayed on you for more than a couple of seconds. You could not guess if she recognized you, you were far from her to decipher her eyes. But that was enough to make your heart almost jump out of your chest and your cheeks to light up slightly. A part of you thought that the chief recognized you, although there was another bigger and stronger part that said no. Maybe she has looked at you for the paint you wear, today you have not exactly put on a discreet color... You are wearing yellow, what are you waiting for?

Korra's voice made you jump in surprise, making you return to the present and leave your mind.

“Hello?” The microphones screeched at the sound of her voice. “I'm Korra,” she took a deep breath and talked again “your new Avatar…”

Right away, a few journalists cut her and started to make some questions, not letting her to answer any. You let out a sigh, feeling sorry for her. 

“Does this mean you've moved to Republic City?” Asked a deep voice you could not see.

“Were you trying to send a message to the Triads yesterday?” Said another one from another place, a softer one now.

“Will you be fighting crime or the Anti-bending Revolution, or both?” They kept throwing questions at Korra and you felt more and more sorry for the girl. She looked so shy up there, unable to find the right words to respond. That seemed to overcome her in a way.

“Will you be working with Chief Beifong and the police?” You looked at Lin quickly and for a second it seemed that dissatisfaction was reflected on her face, although she quickly returned to her impassive face. You guessed that the chief did not like having to work with someone who destroyed practically an entire street the day before, and even less that someone got into her own work.

“Uh... yes, I am definitely here to stay, but honestly I-I don't exactly have a plan yet.” She feels guilty about it… “See, I'm still in training, but, look, all I know is Avatar Aang meant for this city to be the center of peace and balance in the world, and I believe we can make his dream a reality. I look forward to serving you!” 

You sighed, shaking your head. Why do you want to serve a city that is likely to destroy your innocence, Avatar? I hope you can flee before seeing yourself full of wounds that reach the soul…

A nudge from Kana snapped you out of your thoughts.

"Always lost in your thoughts... Come on, let's go to work. Those tomatoes don't sell themselves..."

You looked around before following her, realizing that the mass of people was getting smaller and smaller.You looked towards the place where Lin had been, but you no longer saw her. "Normal, she's not going to stay there forever... She'll have more important things to do..." You sighed, then went after Kana.

* * *

It took a few minutes before you could save yourself from Kana and enter the tailor shop. There was Mr. and Mrs. Pao, although with faces that only reflected fear. _Had the gangsters returned? Had they gotten into trouble again?_ You did not have time to ask when they told you to go to the warehouse.

Something in you told you not to go, to run away, but you could not leave the family sold like that. In a way, they were already like your family, because they welcomed you and gave you a job in their store.

You pulled the shawl securely over your shoulders, took a deep breath, and released it several times before heading towards the warehouse. They closed as soon as you entered, leaving you alone in front of that group of people there.

It was a group of about five people, most notably a man with a mustache. They were all dressed in uniforms and masks, preventing them from seeing their full faces. There was another, hooded, with his back to you and the rest, with his hands behind his back.

"Welcome, (Y/N)..." The man with the mustache spoke to you, then indicated with a hand to get a little closer to them. You obeyed, because you had no other choice.

"You should not worry, we did not come to harm you... We only came to offer you something that you will not be able to refuse..." The last sentence was an order, they were not empty words. You could not reject anything, it would end badly for you and the Pao family too if, whatever that was, you rejected them.

"Go ahead, tell me..." You intertwined your fingers, waiting for that man to continue with his speech. However, he did not say anything else. He stepped aside, allowing your attention to focus on the hooded man.

"Allow me to introduce myself, miss..." The hooded man turned to look at you, still keeping his hands behind his back. You saw the mask he was wearing, you did not need any more introduction than that. It was Amon, the leader of the Equalists, himself. "Nice to meet you, miss..." False education, of course.

Your mind began to race in those moments, trying to find the reason why they have come looking for you. You had not done anything wrong, you were not participating in the movement and you had not messed with any of their members either. Yes, you thought some were a bit extreme, but you did not say it out loud. You were not a bender either, nor the Pao family. They were not in the organization either, you guessed it.

"You may be wondering what we do here, am I wrong?" Amon took a couple more steps towards you. Instinctively, you took a few steps back, trying to get distance between the two of you.

"You shouldn't worry, we don't hurt our people..." He approached you again, causing the nerves to grow in you more and more. "As my comrade said here, we have come to make you an offer..." Amon walked around you calmly, not caring that your heart was almost leaking out of your chest. He stood before you, less than a meter away. "Information has reached our ears... Information that we don't like very much, miss..."

"What type of information?" You asked, almost in a whisper.

Amon took another step toward you, almost cutting the entire distance between you two. He approached your ear, to murmur words that surely everyone present already knew.

"That Chief Beifong accompanied you the night before on your way home..." Like a jug of cold water her words fell on you. Your eyes, from surprise, widened as much as they could. Your heart, the one that beat a thousand an hour a few seconds ago, stopped. Your mind went blank, nothing was going through it. "I see it's not a lie..." Amon continued, moving away from you a bit and putting a small safety distance again.

_How could they know that? Were they spying on her? Is Lin in danger because of me? If I tell her, they will probably find out and we will end up in even more trouble... What do I do? What can I do? They are supposed to be a group that fights for equality between both sides, but what they least transmit to me is what they ask for… Equality._

"We would like to know if she has tried to impose herself on you, miss... Has the chief used her weapons on you?" You shook your head quickly.

"Why would she use them? There was no need..." 

Amon cupped your chin, lifting your gaze so that your eyes met.

"Dear sister, there doesn't have to be a reason for the benders to use their weapons on us..." He was right in a way. Gangs did not need much motive to attack people, the day before you saw it on that same street unfortunately. 

"And I'm not necessarily talking about her powers as a bender..." You did not understand what he was referring to at that time. You looked at him, confused, with your head tilted.

"What do you mean by that, sir?"

"Has the chief of police tried anything with you?"

"No, she hasn't tried anything. She's been decent, polite. She was just doing her job, nothing more." You were getting angry, but you did not want to yell at one of the most powerful men in Republic City, not when a lot seemed to be at stake. "What do you want, sir?"

A ray of hatred passed through his eyes at your words. Did it bother him that you spoke well of the chief of police? You had told the truth, Lin had not tried anything with you. What was all this about?

"We want to have you in our ranks." Finally Amon concluded. You showed surprise on your face again. "It seems that the chief of police has shown a soft spot with you and we cannot waste it..."

 _They are going to use me as a spy... They want to know more about her..._ Your heart beat rapidly again, its movement almost deafening you. You did not want to, why did they want to fuck you? Why were they doing this to you?

"I can't do it" You ran to say, walking away from him. You felt the cold glances of the rest on you, like daggers piercing tender flesh. "I don't think I'm capable... I mean," you tried to add something else, to get that idea out of their heads "I don't have as much of a relationship with her as to help you. Yesterday was the first time I spoke to her since I came here... The chief is not my friend, I'm not her friend. There is no relationship between the two of us..." _To my regret, of course…_

Amon walked towards you, pulling you back until you were cornered against the door. If he did not have his mask, you would surely see the anger he felt in those moments all over his face.

"It's the truth... I will not be able to. I have no reason to be by her side... I could not even enter the police. I do not know how to fight, I only sew... I am not a bender, I have no powers... The only thing I can do is sew... " You wanted to cry, but you tried very hard not to shed a tear at him. You did not want to show yourself weak, you did not want to show him that it would break your heart.

"I don't think you get it, miss..." The calm in his voice caused a chill to run through your entire body. "You have no choice here." You knew it perfectly, but you tried. If you were going to be within the organization, it would be better if you were given another task. One in which your heart did not suffer.

"I know, I know... It's just that I lack the tools to carry out the work you ask me... Maybe if you gave me tools..." You sighed and looked at the ground. Then, you looked back at him, this time with great confidence in yourself. "Look, I'm also tired of benders doing what they want with us. I'm tired of seeing how they treat those I know, my colleagues and anyone who crosses their path. Because of them, many wars have been fought, many lives have been lost..." You paused, to better think about your next move. "I only ask you to give me tools to fight them, as I am currently defenseless. If you really want me to be part of your ranks, I would need instruction..." You looked over Amon's shoulder, to fix your eyes on the other people there. "If I have to face them, I want to have the same preparation as my comrades here... I want to have equal opportunities..."

With a determination you didn't know where you came from, you looked at Amon again. You wanted him to believe you, you needed him to.

"Very good..." He says after a few seconds of tense silence. He separated from you, leaving you all the space that he had taken from you a few seconds ago. "Before you become a spy for us, you will receive training. I don't want any of our brothers and sisters to suffer if we can help it..." A slight smile crossed your face, you had bought some time. "But of course... Then you will have to do what I say." He turned on his back again. He moved his face a little, to look at you. "You will have to be our spy, you will have to gain the trust of the police chief... Do everything in your power to do so, dear (Y/N). Everything."

"I will, dear leader... I will do everything in my power for Lin Beifong to give me her complete trust. All for the cause..." A lopsided smile appeared on your face, determination had not faded off your eyes.

"Very good..."

After he said that, the rest of the people in the warehouse began to leave it. The last to go was Amon, who closed the distance between the two of you again. He took your chin again, fixed his eyes on yours.

"You will hear from us soon, dear sister... The cause needs you more than ever."

Amon lets go of you and walks away, leaving you completely alone. Within minutes, the Pao family appeared at the door.

"(Y/N)?" The lady asked softly, not wanting to scare you. 

However, what she did do was break you into a thousand pieces.

You fell to your knees to the ground, you covered your face with your hands. You cried, like you never had. The fear came out now in that way, in tears that carried pain too.

You had to betray the woman of your dreams, you had to break your heart into a thousand pieces. You had to break yourself again if you wanted to save the love of your life from the darkness of the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that Lin didn't appear so much in that chapter, but I thought it necessary to do this part so that you understand what is coming.
> 
> I leave you a couple of questions, I would be interested to see your opinion: What do you think is going to happen? Would you be interested in reading a chapter from Lin's point of view?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw // blood and fight mention

You had already lost count of the nights you had spent without sleep after the  _ announcement _ of your new job, one that you hated with all your soul... You had almost lost track of time, as you spent hours and hours sewing, with the radio in the background with pro-bending matches, trying to entertain your mind until the next appointment with your new comrades.

And yes, you had tried to pretend that none of that had happened, but to your bad luck there were always two colleagues who would come looking for you. It must have been his idea. He did not trust you and for good reason. How could he trust someone who had been hanging out with the police chief at night? What told him you were not going to set him up? You were sure, one hundred percent, that there were thousands of eyes watching you in case you took a wrong step. He was everywhere, even in your dreams, the ones in which Lin hardly appeared anymore. You missed the dreams in which she appeared, without a doubt.

You missed her, but you should not go near her. You had to protect her.

You sighed when you finished placing the [dress](https://www.pinterest.es/pin/828943875145215497/) in the window, wishing it would be nice for a client and go in to buy it or order a new one. The Pao family had to pay the Triple Threats this week and the money they asked for was more than they had.  _ This week is not ours, huh? _

"It's beautiful, (Y/N)..." Mrs. Pao commented as soon as she left the warehouse, fascinated by your work. "It… It is worthy of royalty..." She stood next to you, a huge smile on her face. "If we sell it well, we sure get enough, right?" Looking into her eyes, you realized the fear that was inside her.

In the last few days, since Korra's arrival, things had changed there and not for the better. The gang in charge of the neighborhood had increased the money they requested from the merchants since the incident and the Equalists seemed to have... had certain meetings with more than one over there.  _ Some will have been delighted to enter, but others will have had to join their ranks because of the fear that they will have caused, because of the various threats they have made. _

"Of course. We will get good money for this job…” You adjusted it a little more, trying to hide the trembling hands that seemed to emerge now, your thoughts had returned to everything that had happened since a few days ago. "You'll see that everything will be fine..." You took Mrs. Pao's hands and gave her a gentle, loving squeeze, your sweet smile adorning your face. The lady nodded slowly, trying to get your words to sink into her.

However, it seemed that luck was on your side, because minutes later a person entered the store: Councilman Tarrlok.

Mrs. Pao, Zie, quickly approached him with a smile. The difference between the two almost made you laugh, but it was not the moment. Mrs. Pao was too short, and next to Mr. Tarrlok she was even shorter.

You got behind the counter, as she was the one who was going to take care of him for the moment. You looked at his companion and went to ask if they needed anything, but they shook their head and pointed at Tarrlok. Anyway, you stayed there in case Mrs. Pao needed help.

“Good morning, Councilman Tarrlok. How do we have the honor to help you?" He glanced around the store, then pointed to the dress.

“I was doing some personal business in the area and this wonderful dress has come to my eyes. I would like to meet the person who made such a piece of art, if it's not too much trouble." Mrs. Pao looked directly at you. "Have you done it?"

"That's right, Councilman Tarrlok..." You adorned your face with the best of your smiles. "Thanks for the compliment, I'm glad to know that someone liked it..."

"Not just to like, but to enchant..." He let out a slight laugh, a bit macabre maybe...  _ I don't like this man. _

The few times you have seen him, whether in the newspaper or giving a speech, he never gave you the feeling that you should trust him. You did not know what he had, but your mind kept saying that you should never trust him. Something was wrong, something had triggered your alarm. He gave you the same bad vibes as Amon.

“I would like to know if they also make men's clothing. If you do things like that, I would be interested in having a piece of art for me too..." Tarrlok approached the counter slowly, smiling charmingly. Or trying, because you did not find that man charming at all.

"Yes, of course... I'm capable of making clothes for all kinds of people..." You were not going to argue with him that clothes did not have any kind of gender, but you were in enough trouble to get into one more and drag the Pao family with you. "Do you have something in mind, Councilman Tarrlok?"

"Please, just call me Tarrlok..." His smile tilted, a chill ran through your body.

"Tarrlok, well..." You smiled courteously. "You can call me (Y/N), if you want..." You thought it was fair, but it would not be pleasant to hear your name from his lips.

"I would like a suit, (Y/N), that reminds the colors of my Water Tribe..." While he was talking, you took your sketchbook, where you made the design before starting to sew. You wrote down what the man said, and even some shades of blue in particular. “On second thought, use whatever colors you want. I leave it totally in your hands."

"Do you want me to make decorations for your hair too?" Asked while you erased what you just wrote down, writing that you had total freedom. You looked up, finding his blue eyes fixed on you.

"Yes of course. Complete, so there is nothing that does not match the work of art that you are going to create for me... "

"Perfect then..." You closed the book and for a few seconds you put your gaze on Mrs. Pao, although she seemed to leave all the work to you now.  _ Wonderful, I can't get rid of this man now _ ... "I would only need to take some measurements, so I can start to think about how her work should be."

"Whatever you need... Here or...?"

"This way, Mr. Councilman..." Mrs. Pao led him into the room behind the store, even opening the door for him. "If you want something to drink, do not hesitate to ask, we will bring it to you." You listened as her voice faded into the distance.

You went to the door of the store to close it, as it was going to be left without supervision for a few minutes, until Mrs. Pao came out again. However, a hand stopped the door that was closing and gave you a note. You looked up, meeting those of the man with the mustache.

"Important, do not miss. They will come looking for you... ”And after that, he left quickly.

You looked at the note and closed your eyes, taking a deep breath to calm yourself.

_ What will he want from me? Why can't they just leave me alone? Now that they know that Councilman Tarrlok has come, I'll have to spy on him too… Although I don't care a bit, he's not Lin. _

You closed the door, put on your best smile and went straight to the measurement room. It was going to be a very long day.

* * *

The night had reappeared, the stars gave you the meeting so you would not walk alone through the streets of the city. The moon, so high in the night mantle, watched over your safety, because none of her children would be defenseless.

You put on your coat well and hid part of your face with a black scarf. Your colleagues were going to pick you up in the alley that was a couple of streets from your job and as a rule you could not show your whole face, although many of you have already known each other for a long time.

You sighed and walked out of the store, through the back door. You had to build it so you could leave quietly, the Pao family did not want you to get into more trouble.  _ They do a lot for you and you pay them back by getting into more trouble…  _ You shook your head to push those thoughts away.

In the distance, two figures, tall and thin, were waiting for you at the corner of the alley. With a nod, they greeted you before giving the organization's secret greeting. They stood on either side of you, as if they were to protect you. Although they were really being your jailers, they would catch you if you tried to run away from them. You were her prisoner in invisible shackles.

The walk changed after a while, twisted around a corner. You frowned, looked at your companions out of the corner of your eye, waiting for an answer. However, it never came. The silence of both ended up stabbing you like a dagger, it seemed that you were going to your end.

You stopped in front of a library and after a few knocks on the door of one of your colleagues, you all went inside. You walked again, this time between the shelves, and passed another door that led to some stairs, which led to a basement, in the direction in which they were going.

"You first." One's voice commanded, so deep and loud that it seemed to be one of a true monster.

With a firm step, you went down the stairs, being followed by your comrades. At the end of it, two more, whom you followed through the corridors to the training room. There you had nothing else to learn, but you always had to show up to see your progress. They had changed the location, yes.  _ Perhaps as a precaution. _

With your training clothes, all black, you started practicing with one of your partners. You had progressed a lot since you entered, they had tightened the nuts so much that you were taking advantage of all the people who were there. It was easy, you had a good eye and no movement escaped you. You knew how to read people, you had to learn by force. Dodge. Protect. Fight. That was the basis of all that. Avoid the blows that come to you, protect your body from any attack, hit at the indicated points so that your opponent cannot move anymore.

One of the masked men approached you as soon as you shot your fifth opponent, bigger than you.

"He wants to see you." You agreed to your words and followed him through the corridors to another room, where He was.

"Good to see you again, comrade..." As if he did not wanting to break you, Amon spoke with a soft tone, but always with that touch that screamed ‘danger’.

His back was to you, like all the previous times you had seen each other, but he soon turned to look at you. Amon approached, a couple of steps, hands behind his back. His eyes seemed to scan you behind that mask, as if he wanted to see what was hidden inside you, as if he wanted to know your deepest thoughts. As if he wanted to know every corner of you with just one look.

But it was difficult, you had learned to play the same game in a way. You already knew what you should say or do, you knew how you should move and act in front of them. You had decided to observe them and be like them with a single purpose: to protect those you loved most, to protect her. Incredible, right? That you want to protect a woman who does not know of your existence beyond a day when your paths coincided, a woman who does not care about you in the least, a woman who would never know that you wanted her, because she was out of your reach.

"Good to see you again, great leader" You replied, nodding.

"You wonder what you are doing here..." Like the first time you two saw each other, Amon began to circle around you, like a vulture hovering over its food. “We have a new task for you, dear comrade. You have proven to be fast and strong enough to face people…” You tensed at his words, your eyes froze so your feelings would not show up now. "So I have decided that you take one more step in our organization, a step that can lead you to be a role model for the rest of your comrades..." He stopped, looked you in the eyes. You could not see his face, but you assumed he was smiling. Amon read you very well. “We will act in a few days, we need you on this mission. You are going to accompany the elite corps to… collect some important packages..." The Lieutenant approached you and handed you clothes that you had only seen those who were next to Amon. The mask returned the look you gave it, stabbing into your retina as if it were the fire itself. "From now on, you must wear this outfit every time there is a meeting, every time we need you to go to our missions."

_ Missions? Like what missions? What is this brainless man trying to do with the city? What do you intend to do with all the benders? _

“Tomorrow, at six, you should be here. We have to teach you to use certain instruments before the mission." The Lieutenant continued, Amon did not take his eyes off you. “We need you to be fresh, with all your strength. It will be a long night, but if we all join forces, we will not be unstoppable…” There was strength in his words, desire to achieve what they had in mind. There was a desire for destruction.

“We will give you further instructions tomorrow, dear comrade. Until then, rest and get strong. We need you with all your might. " Amon sentenced. As always, there was no option to reply.

You nodded slightly before leaving that place with the two people who accompanied you. You put the uniform in a cloth bag that they left you, as well as two books that they gave you to hide your clothes in case someone asked what you were doing there at that time of night. You wish someone would do it and catch all of them, but you could not let that happen. What if in those moments some of them were close to the people you cared about? What if they found out and did something crazy? No, the risk was too high.

They abandoned you, after several minutes of walking from that place, on the corner of your street. You almost ran to hide in your house, you almost wished that everything would be left behind and that it would never come back to you. But as you had told yourself so many times, you could not look away. Too much was at stake, right?

You closed the door of your house. Your legs failed, you could not make more than one step. You took off the mask, you looked at it carefully. On it, rebellious tears fell that escaped from your eyes, tears full of sadness and anger for all that. Why were you so unlucky? Why had you been sentenced to be the executioner of your own life?

* * *

The moment had come. 

The painful test was starting.

The motorcycle started and for a few minutes you waited for a signal from your teammates to be able to exit the tunnel you were in. You sped through the city, with one address in mind: the headquarters of the Triple Threats.

Amon had been clear: all of them had to be captured, none could be left in the way. You did not know why, but you did not dare ask what he wanted with all this. You had taken a huge step, you had managed to enter his elite fighters and such a question can destroy the little trust he had in you. Trust, as if that were the word. He just wanted to watch you more closely, he wanted to hold you in his hand.

You stopped near the building, a couple of blocks away from it. You should take them by surprise, they should not notice you arriving. Speed and stealth were an essential part of it all. After a signal, you all were divided into two groups: one would attack the front, others would enter from the back to surprise them.

As soon as you were all positioned, the action started as the first group approached the front. You, along with two other comrades, entered from the back and surprised those who were inside, especially a young boy, who did not understand what was happening.

A tall, thin man confronted you. You knew who he was: Shady Shin. He had been walking around your district like it was his.  _ But even he doesn't deserve this, right? _ You could not answer your moral question at that time, he tried to hit you with a water ball, but you were faster and dodged it. Shady Shin created ice daggers and hurled them mercilessly at you, very quickly, trying to get one to hit you. But there was no luck, you were faster again. You jumped as soon as he threw water on the ground and froze it, propelling you into the wall and placing you behind him. Quickly, you hit his back hard, leaving him useless on the ground in a few seconds.

The young boy there tried to throw a block of earth at you, but you dodged it. You tried to go get him, but one of your teammates quickly left him unable to use his bending.

You looked around, your comrades had been able to with the rest of the people there. You pulled out the ropes and tied up the one you had knocked down, not before struggling with him, in a stupid attempt to get out of there when it was full with Equalists.

You all left quickly, leaving everything destroyed, and put the captured people in the truck. You got on your motorcycle, waiting to get out of there.

However, there was one factor that you did not count on: two people appeared upon hearing the sound of the engines… And one was the Avatar.

You and a partner took some smoke grenades and threw them at the ground, so they would lose sight of you.

_ Don't come, don't follow us… Why did you have to show up? What have you missed here, Avatar? If He were to capture you… No, Amon cannot capture you. No. You can't, you shouldn't. It is dangerous… _

But Korra did not seem to give up and followed you along with her partner. With a gesture from the leader of the operation, two comrades stayed behind to confront them.  _ Shit, I should have stayed further behind… I can't help her anymore. _

Although for you there was something better waiting.

The sound of some patrol cars from the Metalbending Police Force.

You threw more smoke grenades around you so they could not follow you all, but they did not care. The van turned down a different street to hide while the gas was in the air, trying not to get caught. With a gesture from the captain of the mission, the rest of the motorcycles turned around to entertain them so they could escape.

You all blocked the street with the motorcycles, forcing the police to stop as well. The few people that were there ran to hide. The policemen got out of their cars.

Your eyes met hers.

You froze on the site, you did not expect Lin to be working at that time. It seemed that you were not the only one, because you heard a comrade cursing under his breath when he saw her. 

All of you felt vibration in your motorcycles and you got off running from them. They soon became junk.

"Give up and nothing will happen to any of you." Lin's voice, full of strength, echoed across the street.

In the blink of an eye, one of your teammates pulled out a knockout gas and threw it at them. The rest, you released the rest of the gases that you all had left, and then ran off through the nearby streets.

_ They will feel the metal that we carry... They will notice us and in the end they will catch us... _

You slipped down a couple of streets, but the calm was short-lived when you heard someone behind you, someone wearing metal armor. You tried to lose that person, but because of the metal you were carrying, you knew it was going to be impossible.  _ And it's a bit impossible for me to take off my mask, they shouldn't recognize me... If they do, everything will go to waste. _

You heard the sound of the cables coming towards you. You looked back for a second before leaping into the air, then propelling yourself off the wall and leaping higher as soon as the cables tried to grab you again. You were able to dodge them, but as soon as you fell to the ground, pieces of metal flew towards you, even going so far as to injure one of your arms.

You looked at the person who had done that... And it was her, who else was it going to be.

"You are arrested!" She yelled, her voice echoing down the street you were on. The cables, again, went to you.

And you had no alternative.

As soon as one of them grabbed your already injured arm, you grabbed it as well and activated the mechanism of your glove.  _ I'm so sorry, but I can't let you take me… I can't, Lin. I can't let you arrest me, because no one will be able to protect you then. _

Lin opened her eyes as she noticed the blue rays coming from the glove, horrified by what those precious eyes of hers were seeing.

The electric current reached you in a matter of seconds and you noticed how the cable ended up marking your skin forever. You noticed how tears came out of your eyes at the pain, how your heart broke into a thousand pieces with all that.

Lin cut the cable before it could reach her, even took a couple of steps back. She wore metal armor that could lead to her total doom.

You barely let go of the cable and took it off your arm. Now you had a burn on it, along with blood gushing from the metal wound that the woman of your dreams threw at you earlier. You took a few steps back, trying to regain your strength.

"I'm so sorry..." You mumbled before throwing knocking gas and running the best you could.

The world stopped around you, you could only heard a few quick steps that were going towards you and nothing else. 

Everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry about the delay with this chapter, it has been difficult days for me. I hope that, despite the little content with Lin, you like it. The next one will be better, we'll see more of Lin ^^ Chapter that, in no time, you will also have, because I have thought how it will be.


	4. Chapter 4

You woke up when the rays of light hit your face. With your eyes opened, you tried to know where you were. You remembered what happened the last time… The last time, when did that happen? How many days have you been unconscious? Pain made an appearance as soon as you tried to get up.

And you remembered again.

You remembered the mission, the escape, the Avatar… Her, the pain, the blood, the darkness. 

You tried so hard to get up, you have to make sure she was okay and nothing happened to her after you met with the emptiness. You sat down in the bed and looked around you, meeting nothing more than a chair, a small window and a door. The rest was desert. 

_I have to get out of here as soon as possible, I have to come back to the city and make sure she’s okay… And the Pao family, I hope they’re okay too…_

Afraid of what were you going to meet with, you looked at your arm and you saw a bandage around it. _Someone must have had to take care of the wound…_ With great care, you tried to remove the bandage, but a voice made you stop any kind of movement.

“If I were you, I wouldn’t try that…” Amon, with his voice, made his appearance in the room. And as always, with his hands in his back, but facing you. He took a few steps closer to your bed, or what you thought it was one: it was just a simple stretcher with a blanket and some pillows. 

“How…?” You asked softly, not wanting to make him anger at your simple question. 

“Our comrades from the van told us what was happening and we decided to help you all escape…” Your heart started to beat so fast when he said that, because your mind thought they had her… Or even worse. “I found you alone in an alley and I brought you back…” His steps, that was the last thing you heard before meeting with the darkness. “The police left once they saw more of us coming for them, they flew like the cowards they are…”

_No! They are no cowards… At least not her. She’s a very brave woman, she just didn’t want to lose any of her officers in that battle… She’s just waiting for the best opportunity to attack… She’s the bravest woman I ever met…_

“Thank you so much, great leader… For helping me, for helping us…” After a few seconds of silence between you two, you finally talked to him with a soft tone of voice. “It means a lot… Not all the leaders of this world would do that for their comrades… Well, any of them see the people around them as their comrades, more like their puppets…” _And you are like them, but I can’t say that. You use us, you break us. You just want what they all have: power, not equality..._

“With people like you, willing to give all they have, it’s easy for me to fight at your side…” Amon took the chair and put it near you, then sat down. Something was not okay, that sentence hid something… But you could not know what. “Thank you, comrade, for all you did last night. You proved you value, you fought with your comrades until the end… And you even almost lost your arm in the process…” He put a hand on yours, you did not expect that either. And you found something you did not want: he cared; he really did. Amon cared about you. 

“I would give everything for this, great leader…” You gently squeezed the hand he had on yours, trying to make it all work out in your favour.

“In the end, everything will be worth it, comrade… Everything.” Amon got up, realising your hand in the process. 

“I know… I have faith in _us_ …” Your mind was having a panic attack those moments, because you were not very sure about what you were doing. _Are you trying to flirt with him? Are you seriously trying to make him fall for you? That’s the stupidest thing you ever did… He is not gonna fall for you, no one would fall for you._

“Tonight, is a very important night, comrade… I want you to be with us. Not like a soldier, no, you are still recovering from last night… I want you to watch the great revelation.” You tilted your head, not understanding him at all in those moments. Amon looked out the window, again his hands in his back. “You will understand everything tonight, my dear… Tonight, the light will illuminate all this city, all this dark world… Tonight everything will change...” You nodded at his words, already afraid inside. A few seconds of silence, they felt like an eternity. “In a few, a doctor is gonna see you and you can leave this place…” 

“Thank you, seriously… For everything, great leader…” You smiled softly at him when he looked at you again. “It means a lot.”

“We need you recovered and full of strength, what is to come needs you. You are a great fighter and a role model for all the new comrades.” Amon walked towards the door, but he did not open it yet. “Please, take care and come back later. We need you at the Revelation…”

* * *

You entered the tailor shop through the back door, hoping the Pao family was okay. Until now, when the doctor told you so, you could not leave the building where Amon had you. You kind of thank him for taking care of you, but it felt wrong, so wrong… 

_Don’t think about that now, he is the bad guy here… He is the one who destroys people…_

It seemed that no one was in the warehouse or where you took the measurements for the customers. You walked over to the other door, the one that led to the front of the store, and gave two gentle knocks, then poked your head through the door.

“(Y/N)!” Mrs Pao screamed your name when she saw your face and ran towards you. She opened the door wide open and the woman instantly regretted it seeing your face. “B-but…?” The woman looked at the front of the store and then back at you. “Wait for me here, sweetie... “The old lady pointed at the warehouse and left you there, closing the door. 

You did what she told you and you waited for her in that room. You sat on one of the wooden boxes, waiting for her to make an appearance. A few minutes later she appeared and she was not alone, her husband was with her too. The two of them looked at you full of concern. 

“It’s a long story…” You said, because they were afraid of asking what happened. “But I’m okay, I’m gonna be okay… It’s just a simple scar and…”

“And a burn, right?" Zie finished your sentence, you nodded. A sight left her lips. “They… They are looking for someone with a burn in their arm… A burn made by electricity…”

You stayed silent. 

“You’re in a lot of trouble, (Y/N)...” Mr Pao said, Xer. He sighted as well, then looked away for a few seconds before talking again. “Why…?”

“I don’t know… I didn’t know what to do… I had to do it, I-” He cut you.

“No, why you and no other person, (Y/N). You are a good person, so kind and so… so full of good intentions… I don’t understand…”

“I kind of know the answer to that…” You looked at the floor, you could not look at their faces while talking. You could not with their sadness and pain. “They saw me with the chief the other night. She showed up after what happened with the Avatar and wanted to ask what we thought about what the Avatar did a few hours earlier on the street…” You scratched your head, let out a sigh. “And because it was very late, the chief accompanied me to my building, she wanted to make sure that nothing happened to me… It was a kind gesture that made them think that I had a close relationship with her... And that's not the case." You clarified; in case they thought the same. "I have to work with them, I must." There was conviction in your voice, you had almost learned to use the same tone as Amon. No option to reply.

Silence again. 

You looked at them, finally. They did not deserve that, they did not need that kind of pain, that kind of concern, that kind of life. They were good people, very good people, and nothing bad should happen to them, but… _But life is a bitch and does what it wants._

“What do you need now?” Zei asked, walking towards you. “How can we help you, (Y/N)?” The old lady sat next to you, on another wooden box. “Because you know, we are not gonna leave you alone now…” 

“Yeah, kid… We are gonna be beside you in this…” Xer put an arm around your shoulders and hugged you softly, not wanting to hurt you. “Tell us and we are gonna do what we can…”

A few tears left your eyes, without permission, wanting to explore your face and disappear on the horizon. A warm wave covered you, feeling something that you long ago lost: you have a family. 

But before you could say anything, you all heard how someone knocked on the front door. 

“I’ll take care of this…” Xer left the room and went to open the door. “Oh! Chief!”

Your face turned white when you heard it. You knew he was not kidding; he would not do that.

“Come one, you have to cover yourself…” Zie got up and opened a few boxes. 

“Everything is okay, Chief! My wife and our lovely employee are looking for a few things in the warehouse, don’t worry…”

_Maybe… MAYBE she wouldn't care if you didn't raise your voice so much!_

Zie gave you clothes to change: a green long-sleeved tunic, a short lilac jacket, a white shirt and a black shawl. You took off what you were wearing and put on something that would cover your arms better, deciding in the end for the tunic. Your arm still hurt, but it was a bearable pain, because Lin was at the shop and they could end up in good trouble because of her. Zie hid your old clothes and you took a few clothes before going with Xer and Lin to the front door.

“Oh, Chief Beifong!” Zie put her best smile, she had to act. “What a beautiful visit, what can we help you?” You appeared from behind and smiled.

"It's a pleasure to see you, chief..." You greeted her, then pretended to put some clothes around the store. _Spirits… Help us, please._

“Good afternoon to you all…” Lin started to talk, looking at all of you. “I was asking Mr Pao a few things… We are investigating, something happened last night and we need information…” She looked at Mrs Pao and then at you. You could feel her eyes on you, scanning your soul.

“Yes, of course…” Zie answered and you stopped at her side. 

“What happened, chief?” You frowned, trying to see that you did not understand what she was talking about. 

However, two people entered the store. When you saw their eyes, you froze in place: they were 'comrades'.

“So, we have to take some measurements, chief… Otherwise I can’t make your clothes… Please, come with me.” In Lin’s eyes, you could see confusion, but nothing was said. She just followed you to the room. 

As soon as you came in, you closed the door with the latch. You let out a little sigh as you closed your eyes. Turning around, you saw Lin looking at you with a raised eyebrow. She was with her hands in her back, waiting for you to speak about all that.

“So, what do you need exactly, chief?” You took the tape measure and stood in front of her, with a soft smile. “Just two t-shirts or anything more?” Your eyes were screaming at her to follow you. 

“Yes, and two trousers…” Lin answered calmly. 

“Okay… Any colours?” You tilted your head, taking a few steps towards her. “Any preference?” 

“White t-shirts, black trousers.” 

“Okay.” You nodded. “I… I would need you to remove your armour..." At another time you would have loved to say that and see it, but too much was going on to enjoy it. Lin raised her eyebrow again. “Please.” 

Lin let out a sigh and with a wave of her hands, she took off her armour, leaving only the clothes she was wearing under it.

The woman of your dreams without armour, with her muscular arms free, and you without being able to enjoy everything because of the tension that you had accumulated throughout your body. _Fuck this shit._

“Just a few minutes, chief… I’m gonna try to be quick…” You got behind her and started taking measurements of her back. Your hands were shaking, your brain asked you to scream. It could be so easy to talk now… _But it could be the end of all us._ “Would you like us to make a jacket for you?” She groaned. “A coat?” No answer. “So, a coat?”

You stood before her, passing the tape measure carefully. You muttered a 'sorry' under your breath every time you touched her, because you did not want to make her feel uncomfortable, at least not more than she already was.

Under her breath, Lin talked again. 

“Are you gonna talk about what is going on or…?” She frowned; her patience was running out with your performance. 

You walked over to her and stood on tiptoe. With your tape measure, you took measurements of their shoulders as you spoke.

“What do you want to know, chief…?” You asked, softly, already afraid of her words.

“Last night… There was an attack at the Triple Threats headquarters…” She started to speak, letting you take your measurements, because she understood that it was a way to be able to speak so low that only she could hear you. “And I was wondering if you know anything about that…” _She also wants information... Is it that I have become a spy for all sides now?_

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, chief…”

“You do, but you don’t want to talk…” You staggered a little at her words. Lin grabbed you with one hand from the waist, so you would not fall. Much to your regret, you placed yourself behind her so she would not see your trembling hands, now more than ever. "You forget that I can feel you..."

_Shit, shit, shit…_

Lin turned around. She looked at you, her face more serious than it already was. You looked back at her, trying to make her see that you did not understand what she was saying. The chief began to get closer and closer to you, pushing you back against the wall, almost cornering you. She took the wrist of your injured arm, which had not stopped screaming at you in pain. Gently, she began to run her fingers up it, almost trying not to break you with her hard hands. The old woman did not break her gaze at any time, as if waiting to see how far you were going to let her go.

"Tell me then, if I roll up this sleeve, I won't find an injured arm..." Softly, but dangerous, was her voice. 

“You are better than all this, Lin Beifong…” Gently, but lovingly, you stopped her hand. “You are better…”

“Better? What do you know about me to say that…?” 

“I know nothing, but I know enough to say that there is something that makes you different from them...” You put her hand over her heart. “You have this, they have nothing.” Lin looked in your eyes, yet you do not know very well what. “Believe me, please… Just this time…” You begged, your voice breaking. “All you have to do is one simple thing: trust no one…”

“Not even you?”

“Not even me…” Your heart was in pain, your eyes wanted to release all the tears they were saving. “I’m like the belladonna…” You laughed softly, trying not to break yourself more. “If you want me to help you, we can never see each other again… Don’t come near me anymore, Lin Beifong…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to put the Revelation in this chapter, but I thought it was going to be too long.
> 
> I have left you there a bit... Half, but the cut I think is perfect, although you are going to hate me.


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you sure you can work?" The Lieutenant asked you, with a raised eyebrow.

You nodded, answering his question. The last thing you needed now was to get away from all of them. Hours before you had broken the fine thread that bound you to Lin in order to save her from all of them, you did not even want to think about it. You just wanted to kill them all.

“It’s just a burn, nothing more. I can’t miss this, it's a big event for all of us.” After saying that, you put on your mask.

“She’s gonna stay out of the Revelation.” Amon said, entering the room. “You have to be here, but you are not ready right now… You are gonna stay behind, mixed with people, attentive to what they say... It is good to know what the people who are going to attend the event think…” _As if you care what people say about you, Amon…_ “Wear more discreet clothing, they should not detect you anyway.” 

After saying that, He and the rest of the people in the room left you alone, so that you could change again with ease. Although before leaving, Amon left clothes for you to wear. _One day, I swear, one day I’m gonna understand this man… He doesn’t care about anyone, but then... Then do that kind of stuff with me and I don’t get it, to be honest…_ You left the room once you changed your clothes.

“Follow me and stay quiet all the time.” The Lieutenant, with a harsh voice, he spoke to you and you just wanted to punch him in his filthy mouth. _Someday I'll be able to do it, someday... I'll be able to hit him so hard that his teeth will blow out of the air._

The Lieutenant led you to a side corridor through which you could access the place where the public was waiting, a rather large one. _I never thought so many people could hate benders._ You stood to the side when you reached the place, near an exit, in case you had to run out of there in case something happened, not wanting to be crushed by so many people.

A voice through a microphone spoke. You assumed, even though you could not see them, that they were on the stage you were seen in the distance, the one you saw close when you entered the building a couple of hours ago. Because once Lin left, you were not able to stay at the tailor shop for long. You left, almost ran out of there, and took the longest walk you have ever taken. Worse, you did not remember anything that happened during all that time, your mind was completely blocked; you just needed to walk, not remember. And they found you and took you there to get ready.

“Please welcome your hero, your saviour... Amon!”

All of your comrades emerged from a trapdoor, loud approving cheers of the crowd were heard. A spotlight was turned on, illuminating the Equalist leader. Amon walked up to the microphone, the people still cheering loudly for him. Relaxed, at least that was what you felt when you saw how he was placed, it seemed that nothing disturbed him. He was a very overconfident man, without a doubt.

“My quest for equality began many years ago.” He took the microphone out of his stander. “When I was a boy, my family and I lived on a small farm. We weren't rich, and none of us were benders. This made us very easy targets for the firebender who extorted my father.” He walked to the right on the stage, giving him more time for his performance. “One day, my father confronted this man, but when he did, that firebender took my family from me. Then, he took my face.” The crowd gasped in astonishment. “I've been forced to hide behind a mask ever since…”

You did not know whether to believe his story, as many lies had been spread. _Had a bender really done such a thing? It was not unusual for that sort of thing to be done, but it had nothing to do with being a bender. The problem was the person, not the kind of power they had…_ You decided to listen carefully and get if he was lying or not.

“As you know, the Avatar has recently arrived in Republic City.” The crowd boo. “And if she were here, she would tell you that bending brings balance to the world. But she is wrong. The only thing bending has brought to the world is suffering.” Amon repeatedly pointed into the audience. “It has been the cause of every war in every era.”

_It’s not what has caused the wars, but the ambition and cruelty of the people. The craving for more power, regardless of their bending... Because humans, unfortunately, we can develop those things... Pure selfishness leads us to perdition, leads us to the shadows where we will be lost forever._

“But that is about to change. I know you have been wondering, "What is the Revelation…?” You are about to get your answer.” You frowned, disliking his tone. “Since the beginning of time, the spirits have acted as guardians of our world, and they have spoken to me. They say the Avatar has failed humanity. That is why the spirits have chosen me to usher in a new era of balance. They have granted me a power that will make Equality a reality... The power to take a person's bending away. Permanently.”

The audience gasped. You opened your eyes wide.

 _No, he can't do that... He doesn't have such power... A nonbender can't reach such a thing, right? Only the Avatar is supposed to..._ You moved your head a little, to fix your eyes on Amon. _Doesn't that make you, the leader of the Revolution, a bender? You have a power that the rest do not... A power that only an Avatar can have…_ Then you looked at the audience, frowning even more. It was a disappointment that you could not say those things out loud. It could be your total downfall; you were in the wolf's mouth. _Don't you see that he is lying to you all? Doesn't anyone know that only the Avatar, the master of all elements, can do those things?_

“Now, for a demonstration. Please welcome, Lightning Bolt Zolt.” An Equalist guard guided the tied-up man onto the stage. “Leader of the Triple Threat Triad, and one of the most notorious criminals in Republic City.” The crowd boo again.

The old man spoke to the crowd, annoyed by their behaviour.

“Ah, boo yourself!”

A few of your comrades lead four more tied up benders onto the stage, forcing them to their knees. A knot in your stomach began to form, thinking that among those people she could be one day. _Not if I stop it before..._

“Zolt has amassed a fortune by extorting and abusing nonbenders. But his reign of terror is about to come to an end. Now, in the interest of fairness,” The Lieutenant took off the rope binding Lightning Bolt Zolt. “I will give Zolt the chance to fight to keep his bending.”

Amon moved away from Zolt and the Equalist guard pushed Zolt in the opposite direction. Then, he put some distance between the two of them, ready to fight back.

“You're gonna regret doing that, pal…” _Another overconfident man… I feel sorry for you, Zolt. Even you, a criminal, doesn’t deserve something like this… If he is capable of doing it._

Lightning Bolt Zolt immediately directed a fire blast at Amon, who nimbly dodged every blast that Zolt threw at him, gradually coming closer. Zolt started to generate lightning. He fires the bolt at the Equalist leader who ducks underneath it, grabs hold of Zolt's wrist, and twists it around and away from him. The lighting crashes into the stage, before hitting the ceiling as Amon turns his hands further away. 

Your heart, at that point, seemed to want to leave your body, as it would not stop beating rapidly. Instinctively, you took a few steps back as soon as you saw Zolt's electricity, as if it might reach you. _You shouldn't be afraid of it, you know what it feels like when electricity touches your body, remember?_ One of your hands was placed over the place where the wound would be found, hidden between so many layers of clothing, still bleeding internally from what that gesture implied.

Zolt’s neck was being grabbed by Amon's hand, lightning still shooting out of Zolt's fingers. Amon moved his hand from his wrist to his forehead. The criminal’s face was contorted in fear as the Equalist leader put his thumb in the middle of his forehead. 

The stage was basking in an eerie blue light, emanating from the lighting charge, as you could see from your position. The crackling lightning changed into a large fire blast, and stopped entirely. Amon let go of Zolt, who collapsed weakly onto the ground for a few seconds. The leader took a few steps back and Zolt attempted to firebend at Amon to no avail; he crashed back to the ground before the feet of the Equalist leader. 

The crowd gasped. 

Your face turned white; a jug of cold water had been thrown on you. The speed with which your heart was beating before, had suddenly stopped. _No... It can't be... It's impossible… He didn’t… No…_ You squeezed your wounds the moment you felt that tears were going to fall from your eyes, as a reminder to stay firmly in your place. It was difficult, you had just witnessed something extraordinary as well as terrifying.

Zolt, saddened and shocked while looking at Amon, spoke again. It seemed that a part of his being had left his body forever.

“Wha... What did you do to me?”

In a commanding tone while looking at Zolt, Amon answered his question. 

“Your firebending is gone. Forever. The era of bending is over. A new era of Equality has begun!”

The crowd cheered madly at his words. Your face turned to the crowd, looking at them like they were crazy. Why so much evil? You understood that they wanted change, but the price was not very fair. And yes, you also understood that this man had to pay for what he had done, but that was not the way. _Justice had abandoned you all in those moments, you all are just full of pure evil._

One of the Equalist guards released the second captured bender, Shady Shin, and kicked him forward to face Amon. The knot was re-forming in your stomach, you could not handle all that. You had helped to capture those people; you had been an accomplice of all that macabre false justice.

You came out of there, your breathing racing faster and faster. You wandered down some corridors, trying to calm yourself, but stopped short when you heard voices in a side corridor, a few minutes away from you.

“Looking for the bathroom…?” A girl’s voice spoke and then, fight noises. “Thanks. This should be enough.”

You quickly went to look and saw the Avatar waterbending the steam around her, a focused look on her face. The moment she had enough, she directed it all in front of her with a powerful swipe of her hand. But then, the girl noticed you looking at her.

People on the stage started to scream loudly.

“Shit…” She said, ready to fight with you.

“Stop, no…” You quickly went to her side. With a worried look, you looked at her and then to the man on the floor. Without saying a word, you grabbed her by her hand and started to walk quickly through the corridors. “You have to leave now…”

Korra pulled you up and pushed you against a wall. With a serious look, although hating that she had done that because now your arm was hurting again, you spoke to her calmly.

"You have to go before he catches you... The world cannot be without his Avatar..." You gently took her hands and pulled them away from you. "If I wanted to hurt you, I would have done it already, trust me." You sentenced, and then take her hand again and pulled it when you heard a few steps. "Come, you have to go out this way."

"My friends..."

"Maybe your friends went somewhere else, Avatar..."

You walked quickly through the corridors, trying to avoid being seen together. If they saw you with Korra, everything was going to go to hell.

A few steps were getting closer and you pulled Korra to hide behind a large machine. Closer and closer, more and more in danger were your lives. You grabbed Korra and stepped forward, protecting her with your body. You knew she had her bending, but it would get a lot of attention. With a wave of your hand, you indicated for her to keep quiet.

A figure in the uniform of the Equalists approached, with an object that emanated electricity, you could not see it very well. You asked Korra for the scarf, which she reluctantly gave you, her coat and hat. You covered yourself well, so they could not recognize you. You both waited, holding your breath.

As soon as your... _comrade_ approached, you came out on their back, took the wrist of the arm that was gripping that electric stick and twisted it. With the electric stick now pointed at the Equalist, you pushed them against the wall and pressed the stick against their body, causing them to pass out on the ground.

You turned to Korra, who was looking at you a little scared.

"I told you that I could have hurt you if I wanted to..." You repeated, then grabbing her hand and pulling her again.

You came to a door and stopped before she could get out of it, you returned her things to Korra. You gave her the hat, the scarf, the one that she appreciated so much, and the coat. You had an idea, to cover you in case someone asked you.

"Throw your clothes out where you can, to make it look like you threw them away after running away from us..." She nodded. "And..." You tore one of the sleeves of the coat, the one that was sewn the worst. _Where the hell did you buy that poorly made coat?_ "I'll keep this to show that I tried to catch you..." You looked at the stick, you gave it to Korra. "Use it with me, then throw it with the clothes."

"What? I'm not going to do it..."

"Do you want me to help you or not?" You asked, you saw the doubt in her eyes. "It's not the first time I've received a shock, don't worry. Just do it for a couple of seconds, no more." The girl ended up picking the instrument and nodded. "That way we make sure they don't suspect me..." You covered your face as best you could with the clothes you were wearing, to show that you had tried to hide and then took a couple of steps away from Korra. "Be very careful, Avatar... Don't get caught..." You gave the signal to the girl to do what you asked.

A dance of placing appeared before you, with shades of blue and even white. Then your dear black colour appeared, your good friend, the one who anticipated total emptiness.

The world once again disappeared before you.

* * *

"You should take a break, (Y/N)..." Xer commented seeing how you were doing, he was quite worried.

"Don't worry, it's nothing..." I've only received electric shocks twice in less than twenty-four hours a few days ago, it's not that bad either... "Anyway, I have to deliver this to Councilman Tarrlok, he made it quite clear that he wanted me to be his... personal tailor." Tarrlok was another man that you did not like at all, especially when he put on that smile of his trying to look nice when he was selling you to evil spirits. 

“So, is he gonna come here…?” 

“Yeah, he is gonna come here… Today, actually. Personally.” Xer read your face and could tell that you were not very happy about him coming to see you.

“If you need help…”

“I know, I know… Thanks anyway.” You smiled slightly at him before sitting down behind the counter, reading the book that you started after what happened. It was completely black, without the title on the cover, so that no one could see that you were reading about electricity. 

After a chat with Amon and the elite, you managed to convince them to protect yourselves from electricity, not just fire. You had as proof what happened to you and your comrade the other day with the Avatar, they had to understand the seriousness of the matter. If it was so easy to attack you all, what good was all that? You were surprised, on the other hand, that Amon had not been slow to get you that book about electricity... Although you were surprised that Mr. Sato himself had given it to him and that, in addition, he had offered to help you in all that. You never thought that people who seemed so kind were going to hide so much hatred for the world inside. Were you thinking of creating with him something to protect you from it? Effectively. Were you thinking of protecting her as well? Of course, yes.

_Her armour was her own death sentence._

The shop door opened and you raised your head, meeting Tarrlok's disgusting smile. You hid the book on the counter while giving a smile to the man, who was again accompanied by another man, whose name you still did not know.

"Good afternoon, Councilman Tarrlok..."

"Please, you know you can call me Tarrlok...." He made a movement with his hand to downplay his title, even though you knew how much he appreciated it. _For power, he would sell everyone..._

“Sorry, Tarrlok…”

“Don’t worry, (Y/N)...” The Councilman went to the counter and stopped in front of you, his hands on his back. “So, tell me, do you have my beautiful clothes?” The man raised an eyebrow, not breaking eye contact with you. 

“Yes, I have them… Wait a minute.” You left the room and went to the warehouse, where you had his clothes. A few minutes later, you came back with several clothes. “So… I made something very simple, very elegant…” You showed him [the whole look](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/02/0a/c5/020ac5080b9f3668660bbf0e4f958a94.jpg) and the hair ornaments. 

“This is stunning…” Tarrlok said, surprised with the look. “Very simple, no decorations… I like it.”

“I wanted it to be something that you could wear to your council meetings, something that in a way you didn't lose your essence..." Soft smile adorning your face. You showed him the blazer you made. “But… Because you wanted something more like the dress you saw… I made this, Tarrlok.” The blue jacket was adorned with silver thread, simulating the breaking of a great wave of the sea. "Maybe you don't like it..." Again, while you recovered, you spent almost every hour sewing.

Tarrlok's face was funny, too bad you could not capture it.

"It's wonderful, (Y/N)." Was that a genuine smile?

“Thank you, Tarrlok…” 

“I think money falls short to pay for such a work of art, (Y/N)...” The man, finally, looked at you. “I have no words, seriously…” He touched the clothes, still smiling. “I had high expectations, but you have surpassed them all…” You shrugged, downplaying your work. Because yeah, you never thought you were that good. There were always flaws, there was always something that you did not like. "Look... I'm having a party in a few days; important people are coming... You're invited." Tarrlok glanced at his companion, who quickly handed an invitation to you. You, surprised, took it.

"I don't think it is necessary, Tarrlok..."

"I think it is necessary, (Y/N)..."

The man took money out of the jacket he was wearing and handed it to you. There was enough, more than you thought you would ask for. "This money falls short to pay for such a work of art, my dear..." You froze when he said such a thing, it even made you want to vomit hearing how he referred to you. However, you kept your smile, it had almost become a habit to hide behind it. "But, one condition... Don't stop being my tailor, please."

“Okay, it’s a deal…” You widen your smile.

“I hope to see you there... My assistant" he pointed to the man who was accompanying him "will come for the clothes that I want you to make me for such an event..."

_Fantastic, I just finished this one and he already wants me to make another one... Do you not get tired of wasting money, Tarrlok? Won't you leave me alone?_

“Yeah, of course…” Despite your desire, you agreed to make them… The Pao family needed the money. “Anything special?”

“At your free choice… On the morning of the party he will come for her, dear… See you there.” He winked at you before leaving with his assistant, taking the clothes with him. 

You blinked a few times, heaved a sigh. Xer returned to the shop as soon as he saw Tarrlok leave and looked at you without understanding your expression.

"What happened?" He asked him, slowly approaching.

"I'm going to party, Xer... To a very fancy party..."

* * *

Your eyes widened when you saw the posters at the entrance of the building, with the figure of the Avatar on it. You played with her hands for a few seconds, trying to calm yourself, then smoothed out your [blue velvet dress](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/e7/22/7a/e7227a841aedd6934190f28db3695459.jpg) that Zie made for you.

"You have to be very pretty, more than you already are! You are all going to be amazing and you are not going to be less!" She screamed at you as soon as she knew that Tarrlok, no less he, had invited you to one of his parties. You knew from her tone that there was no option to reply. _It seems that it has become a habit not to allow replication, eh?_

The doors opened as soon as you showed the invitation, finding many, many people inside. You knew some of them, mostly from the newspapers, but others were a complete mystery. _They will be big shots, but in the shadows, where no one can see them…_ You walked by one of the sides, feeling several glances on you. You did not like that feeling, you hated it with all your soul. You felt like you were being judged. _Was it because of the clothes? It couldn't be, it's new and it looked very elegant... Were the wounds visible? Nor can it be, they are covered by these long sleeves... Do I have such a bad face? I've done my makeup and everything... Is it the hair? Xer did it for me beautifully, either..._

"I'm glad to see you've come, (Y/N)..." Tarrlok's voice pulled you out of those harmful thoughts, those thoughts that were creating unnecessary anxiety. "And radiant like a star..." Tarrlok took your hand and made it lay a kiss on your back.

"Thank you very much, Tarrlok... You are also perfect; your tailor has had a good eye with clothes..." You dared to wink at him, your regret was instantaneous as soon as you saw his lopsided smile.

"I'll tell her, don't worry..." He chuckled before looking towards the doors, which opened again. "If you'll excuse me..." Tarrlok said as soon as he saw the Avatar enter, along with Councilman Tenzin's family.

You tried to get further away, so she could not see you. You applauded as soon as the rest did, not wanting to be rude, enough looks had been focused on you that night. You looked around, finding Mr. Sato and his daughter, Asami, among the attendees. _Wonderful performance, Hiroshi... You come as a friend, but you are a traitor…_

Running past you a little boy, whom you followed with your eyes. He was the smallest of the airbenders, for now, because his mother was pregnant again. _They have taken this bringing back the airbenders very seriously…_ Your eyes went wide when you saw that he was going to pee in one of the pots.

"No kid!" Almost running you approached him, listening to his father do the same. You covered the little one with your body, so that they would stop looking at him. "That's not for peeing..." In a soft voice, as if he was going to break, you spoke to the kid.

Soon his father appeared at your side, horrified at what he had done.

"Forgive him, he was confused..."

"Don't worry, Councilman Tenzin... He hasn't done it meanly..." Soft smile adorning your face, you looked at the man as you spoke. The little boy, with a frown, was looking at you from his small height.

"And who are you?"

"Meelo!" His father protested his bad manners, you laughed.

"My name is (Y/N)... Nice to meet you, Meelo." His father gave him a look, trying to tell him to say something nice to you.

“Nice to meet you too, (Y/N)” The boy looked at his father, who was smiling. 

“And nice to meet you too, Councilman Tenzin…” With a bow you greeted him. “It’s an honour to finally meet the airbenders…” You omitted the word 'last' because it seemed out of place at the time. “It’s truly an honour, seriously…”

“Thank you for your kind words, (Y/N). I'm happy to meet you too.” The man smiled softly at you. 

Right after that, another voice spoke. This time, from one of his daughters.

“You are so pretty!” You looked at the girl and laughed. You squatted down to keep up with her.

"Thank you very much..." You gave her a look, wanting to know her name.

"Ikki!"

"Nice name, Ikki... I am (Y/N). It’s a pleasure to meet someone as beautiful as you.” You winked at her before getting up. The rest of the airbenders met with all of you. 

“Sorry if they’re bothering you…” The mother spoke that time, apologizing for their behaviour. 

“Don’t worry, lady… They’re not bothering me, seriously.” 

Tenzin gave her the same look as Meelo.

“I’m Pema.” She bowed at you.

“And I’m Jinora.”

“Nice to meet you all, I’m (Y/N). I hope you enjoy the party...” You noticed Tenzin’s look and you tilted your head a bit. “Just a bit… As much as you all can…” You did not finish the sentence, leaving it in the air. You understood his concern, Tarrlok was not a man to be trusted. 

“Thank you so much, (Y/N)! I hope to see you again!” Ikki told you, walking away from the group again with his siblings. Pema and Tenzin bowed before walking away.

You felt again a pair of eyes fixed on you and you searched with your eyes where it could come from. 

Eyes like jades welcomed you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing new characters to the story! I hope you like what I have in mind for them ;)
> 
> Also... are you all liking the story so far? Please, be sincere.
> 
> You also can find me on tumblr, I do updates and take request! https://lostinthebluestorm.tumblr.com/


	6. Chapter 6

Frozed, that was how you stayed. You saw how she started to walk towards you, with her hands behind her back. Her face was as serious and impassive as a stone, but the most beautiful stone you have ever seen; with firm steps, making her presence noticeable with the sound of her armour. 

She stopped, with a prudent distance between you two. 

“I never thought I'd find someone like _you_ here.”

“The world is full of surprises, Chief…” 

A waiter approached the two of you, offering drinks. You took one of the glasses, Lin took the opportunity to get closer. You drank a bit and looked around to see who was looking at you two. No one, for now.

“How’s everything?” She asked, not looking at you. 

“It could be better…” You replied, taking a sip. “You know, the store expands with each passing day...” You did not want to look at her, you really did not. You had asked her to stay away from you, but she had not listened at all. “And you? It seems that certain things… you don’t seem to hear them…”

“You know, as a chief, sometimes I can… skip.” Lin looked at you again, analysing every inch of your face, as if she could know what was hidden under all that. “Why do you care?”

“Why shouldn’t I care?” You asked back quickly, looking finally at her jade eyes. You cleared your throat when you started to lose yourself in them, trying to focus.

"You don't know me..."

"I know enough to care, chief." You answered her dryly because you did not want Lin to go further. 

Tarrlok showed up from nowhere, breaking the moment you two were sharing. You thanked him a bit, she was going to ask more even after your tone. 

“Everything okay over here?” He asked, looking at you, faking to be worried. 

You smiled at him brightly, as if nothing were happening between you and Lin. He should not know what was going on. Never.

“Everything is okay, Councilman… I was having a lovely small talk with the chief.” He raised an eyebrow, not believing the ‘lovely’ part.

“You two know each other?” Tarrlok asked, looking at the chief now, still raised his eyebrow. 

“Not at all. I just bought a few things from her store the other day, nothing more.” Lin replied, as cold as she could be.

“Yeah… Just that.” You took a sip again, trying to hide the sadness inside yourself.

“Oh, so I’m not the first buying you things…” Lin raised an eyebrow now.

“You are the first to buy multiple times from the store and requesting me to be your personal couturier.”

“I like that more…” Tarrlok smiled at you again. “And as you could hear, chief Beifong, (Y/N) is my personal couturier… She is the one that will do all my clothes from now on. I saw her work and she’s amazing.” Lin did not say anything back. “If you two excuse me, I have to make… _some_ things.”

Silence was between you and Lin, but she broke it after a while. 

“So… you are his personal…”

“Couturier, just that.”

“Yes, couturier.”

You looked at her directly, not sure what to say to her to believe you. Lin was acting really calm, but her eyes were not as calm as she tried to be outside. A storm was taking place inside her.

“Why do you care?” You asked, repeating the same question Lin asked you before. 

“Why shouldn’t I?” 

“You don’t know me. And don’t say you know enough to care.” You quickly added, frowning.

“You don’t belong there, (Y/N)...” Your name left her lips, your heart started to beat fast. You shook your head, thing to focus. It was not the place; it was not the moment. 

“So where do I belong, chief?” Because even you did not know where you belong in the world.

“Definitively not with them...”

“So, you better than me know where I belong.” 

“I know enough to say that, (Y/N).” 

The sound of cameras broke the place. A bunch of questions were thrown to the air. You two looked at the direction of all that, meeting your eyes with Tarrlok, a lot of reporters… and Korra. _They are pushing her against the ropes…_ Tarrlok was smiling, enjoying the moment. _This is only going to help you gain more fame, you do not really care about people… You do not care about her, just about you._

“I am not afraid of anybody! If the city needs me then…” Korra gestured to Tarrlok. “I'll join Tarrlok's task force and help fight Amon.” 

Tarrlok rushed forward to put his arm on Korra's shoulder and yelled.

“There's your headline, folks.”

You stopped looking at their direction, letting out a sight. You saw Lin’s expression; it was a mixture of anger and... sadness. 

“She fell into the trap…” You said under your breath, just wanting her to hear it. “It’s not her fault…”

“Don’t apologise for her…” Lin answered before starting to walk again, this time with the intention of leaving the building.

You wanted to go after her, but a voice behind you stopped completely.

“Very well done, my dear sister…” Hiroshi Sato moved next to you and talked with his glass covering his lips. “I almost believed that you care about her...” He laughed softly, taking a sip from his drink. “You are one step closer to her…” The man smiled at you. “One step closer to our victory, don’t you think?” 

“Yeah, one step closer…” You smiled back.

* * *

In the middle of the night, under a bookstore, with some of your comrades you were training new recruits. Just like you were a while ago. 

A while ago… You just did not remember how many days had been passing since that day, how much pain did you feel since they went after you. You just did not remember when was the last time you smiled happily, the last time you slept calmly, the last time you… lived. Those are broken memories, echoes of the past. 

You gestured for one of your comrades to take your place while you took a break. Because you needed to regain strength, without a thousand eyes that were analysing all the time.

However, the sound of water lapping in the room made you paralyze for a second. You saw how two waterfalls came through the windows, to later freeze several of your companions. Just three of you could get out of there.

A voice behind you screamed.

"I'll take care of them." It was Korra's voice that spoke.

 _I must get out of here now..._ You thought, running as best you could down the hall, listening to all the scramble behind. You jumped the trap that one of your comrades had set, doing the same to those who were after you.

You all did not have time to stop after leaving the building. Several agents were waiting outside.

From the corner of your eye, you saw a way to get out of there. A part of you wanted the rest of your teammates to get out of there too. Was that what was called worry? They were the bad guys, were not they? _But they are people like me..._

You shook your head, took a breath.

You ran to the side and jumped toward the wall, then propelled yourself and hung from an open window. You ran into the house, the family inside of it was greatly surprised to see you enter completely covered through the window. You did not say anything, just ran out of the house and ran up the stairs.

You heard noise; you did not stop to analyse it. Just went up to the roof of the building and stopped for a second. You saw that one of the buildings was nearby, you would only have to jump... _And hopefully not fall_...

You did not think much more about it, just ran to the end of the roof and jumped into the other building.

And you almost fell if it were not because one of your hands managed to cling to the edge of the other roof. With all your strength and dexterity, you climbed and ran towards the end of it, intending to jump to the nearest one.

The agents were behind you and through the streets, they seemed to be getting closer and closer.

You stopped in your tracks when you saw that the next closest building was not that close. With a look to the back, you saw the agents running towards you from the other building. They were not using their bending, but you were grateful they were not. You looked at the fall from the height you were at, you prayed to all the spirits to protect you. A few steps back to get a run, you sprinted like you never did before...

And you jumped.

* * *

You were lying on a stretcher, in the same place as the last time. The Lieutenant kept pacing around the room, Amon was looking at you with his hands behind his back. You had not woken up for a long time.

The same doctor as the previous time was looking at your shoulder, which hurt like hell. You had fallen on it and you could not have helped it.

"You must maintain rest, more this time than before... If it does not heal well, you will not be able to move it again." The doctor released, gathering his things to leave the room.

"Thank you, doctor..." You murmured, looking at the bandage he put on you.

You had not dared to look at Amon yet, but at the Lieutenant, who kept giving you looks... somewhat murderous. You knew he was not going to do anything to you, for now, as it seemed that the Equalist leader had taken you under his wing.

The doctor left after bowing to Amon. The Lieutenant went to speak, but with a wave of the leader's hand, he understood that he should also go out and leave you two alone. Another murderous look before leaving, you had already lost the total count of all the ones the Lieutenant had dedicated to you since he saw you get too close to _his_ leader.

A few minutes of silence settled between them. Slow, bitter and cold minutes.

"From now on you will have another task, dear sister..." Amon began, moving to one of the windows in the place. His voice, as always, seemed impassive and with no possibility of reply. "It's been two times that you almost got caught..." There seemed to be a small hint of concern in his voice as he said that. It seemed because he returned to his old tone of voice. "And this time they managed to catch a few of us..." He stepped back, stopped in front of you.

You looked into his eyes, those that his mask left in the air. This time you saw his eyes, blue, returning that look.

"You have to heal and hide, because they will be looking for everyone with shoulder problems..." He gave himself a few seconds, it seemed to give the matter more drama. "And we need someone to be aware of what is happening, because someone has given the blow..." Amon took a few steps closer and crouched before you, taking your hands in his. "We need your help, (Y/N), for this task..."

You felt that he was trying, with that gesture, to get closer to your heart. However, this time he was right. You had to get away from the public spotlight, as your cover was increasingly in danger. Korra already knew that you were on her side, Lin practically caught you and you did not know how long they were both going to keep the secret. Besides... Besides, now you could, if you acted as a spy, sow doubt among the members of the organization and destroy it from within, right? You would be... _You would be a small parasite that was taking their blood without them knowing._

"I understand, my dear leader..." You squeezed his hands gently, smiled slightly. "I understand that I must stop and heal, that I must hide, or they will end me..." You sighed, looked away. You closed your eyes for a few seconds, almost believing it yourself. "Someone had to give them the tip of where we were, and we must find that person... It is not good for us and... And we cannot allow it if we want a better world for our people..."

"I'm glad to hear that you agree with my decision ..."

"How could I not be by now? I've seen too much already to see that the proposition that was made to me at the beginning was the best..." You closed your eyes and lowered your head. "I am sorry I have not chosen the best path so far, dear leader... I am sorry I did not follow your orders from the beginning..."

His hand, soft and cold at the same time, took your chin and raised it for you to look at.

"You thought you knew what was best and you failed, sister... But I am merciful and now I give you the opportunity again..." Amon gently ran his thumb over your cheek. "Spy for us, tell us all you can ... Let's finish them off at once."

A chill ran through your body. The words were unable to come out in those moments. You just nodded your head and gave him a smile.

"Be our light amid so much darkness..."

* * *

"Welcome, (Y/N)". Hiroshi Sato welcomed you to his splendid mansion, with a huge smile adorning his face.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Sato..." You replied, moving closer to him a little.

"Please call me Hiroshi... There is no need for such formality at this point, don't you think?" He let out a small laugh, which one you accompanied.

You had come to his mansion to do some sewing work, originally to make some new uniforms for the Future Industries Fire Ferrets team. They were not going to be complicated; Mr. Sato had made it clear that it was going to be something simple.

However, you were not only there for that, but also to... advance with the cause. Asami was part of all that too and for a while she seemed to be very close to one of the Team Avatar members. She seemed to have been doing her job very well ever since, creating some discord within the group because... well, there were rumours that Korra was not amused that the girl was so close to the boy, Mako, since she liked him. They had sent you there for advice on how to approach them and get information.

Of course, you were also going to ask Mr. Sato or his daughter about your personal investigation at some point.

"This way, dear..." Hiroshi waved his hand for you to follow.

He took you to a room where you had all the tools that had been available up to now on sewing, although you had yours with you. Fabrics, needles, scissors, cutting table... There was everything. You could tell he could afford to give that... _He sure does it because Amon told him, not because of something else…_

"I hope you do not need anything to be able to carry out the order, dear sister..." When he called you that way, only made a chill run through your entire body.

"I'm sure I won't need anything else, dear brother..." You gave him a smile as you approached one of the worktables, setting your bag aside.

"Asami will be here in a few minutes and the two of you can chat quietly while you work..."

"Perfect. I am eager to meet her and share her wisdom with me." You sat in the chair and started preparing your things for work.

"Anything, don't hesitate to ask." After that, he left.

You looked around you, let out a sigh. At times like that, you hated that the world was so poorly distributed, as Hiroshi had everything he wanted, while others were crawling through the streets to put a piece of bread in their mouths. _It was not fair; it never would be._

Someone knocked on the door and made you jump into your place, beating you out of your thoughts. With a few words from your mouth, you gave the person permission to enter. It was Asami, flawless from head to toe, making her triumphal entry.

"Excuse me if I bother you, my father told me that I should talk to you. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, I'm Asami..." The girl quickly approached the table and held out her hand. You got up to shake it.

“It's my pleasure, Asami..." You made a gesture with your hand for her to sit in one of the chairs near you, so you could speak calmly. "And don't treat me about you, you can call me (Y/N) without problem." A sincere smile made its way across your face.

Asami stared at you for a few seconds, long enough for something inside of you to tell you something was wrong. You were not going to ask her, not yet, so as not to create doubt in her in case your instincts failed. It did not usually do it, but there was always a first time for everything.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to get things to make the uniforms..." You walked around the room, grabbing some fabrics for work. So, in that way, you also gave the girl the space while thinking of some easy way to approach the subject. When you had it all, you sat down at the table again. "Tell me, how is everything going?" It would have been a simple question, no curse, but you both knew it was not that way.

"Fine, all good..." She replied, crossing her legs, resting one of her arms on the table. "It seems that every day she hates me more and, well... Mako seems to be spending more time with me than with her, which she doesn't like." You nodded to her words as you threaded the thread on the needle.

"Well, that's fine for the cause..." You dropped, glancing sideways at her reaction.

Asami seemed to be shifting in her place, she had not liked that.

"Yes, for the cause..."

You did not say anything, just focused on threading the needle, then going to the cutting table with the selected fabrics. An idea finally crossed your mind.

"Asami, come... I want to ask your opinion." The girl, calmly, stood next to you. "Do you think they will not like this type of fabric? What do you think of the different designs for the uniforms? Is it likely that some of them will not like it?"

Asami was silent for a few seconds, admiring the drawings you had made, touching the different fabrics.

"This fabric... Bolin may find it a bit uncomfortable." The girl pointed.

“So... Bolin likes comfortable clothes." You picked up a pencil and wrote it down on a piece of paper, nodding at her words.

"Yes... Well, they must move a lot... And they must be comfortable..."

“And Mako? What kind of fabric would he like best?"

“This one, maybe." Asami took out a cloth and showed it to you. "And maybe Bolin too... The two tend to agree on a lot of things."

"Really?" You asked, raising your eyebrows, with all the innocence in the world. You stood next to the girl, admiring the fabric she had chosen.

"Yes... They are very well connected, you know. Sometimes not, but... They have a special connection. They are brothers, yes, but not everyone speaks well of them, right? It is like... It's as if they were willing to die for each other, (Y/N)..." There was something in her tone of voice that made you think that she spoke with love and affection about them. “They are two different people, but the love they have for each other makes them overcome any kind of obstacle..."

"It's like their souls are united, right?" You pointed, looking at her with a soft smile. Asami nodded. "Normally people tend to think that a soulmate can only be with your partner, but... Sometimes I think that everything goes beyond that, not only stays at that level. Maybe your soulmate is your brother, sister... and there is no romantic component, just another kind of love. Maybe your soulmate is your friend and there is no love either... It may be your platonic soulmate..." You sighed, shook your head. "Sorry, I've rambled a lot..."

"But you're right. I also think that this soulmate thing doesn't just apply to the romantic level..." The girl helped you remove the cloth and bring it to the table.

"Who you least expect is your soulmate." You took aim, she nodded.

You two stayed talking for a while longer, about nothing and everything at the same time. You understood that she was a bright girl, very talented, and most importantly: with a good heart. It did not fit you that she was in that organization. _It must be something from her father, for sure._

"Do you think she hates me?" Suddenly Asami asked and you looked up. 

"Hate you who, Asami?" You tilted your head slightly, doing like you did not understand her at all.

"Her, Korra."

You were silent, weighing your answer.

"I don't think she hates you... At least, I don't see that Korra is a person that really hates." She looked at you confused. "I think she's a non-hoarse girl you know. It seems like she is more... She hates it at the moment, but not in the long run." You did not know whether to ask her, because it would be a wrong step... But the doubt ate you up inside. "Why? Are you worried about her doing it?"

Something passed through her eyes, something that made you stop sewing and go to her side to hug her. Softly, very softly, you whispered in her ear.

"You may never do it, but you can trust me, Asami..." You noticed how her arms wrapped around you back, how she let out a nervous sigh. "You can count on me... We are in the same boat..." You squeezed a little, lovingly.

You two stayed like that for a while until she calmed down and broke the hug. She looked at you, not quite sure yet, but she nodded.

"Can you help me finish this and have tea to rest?" You proposed with a huge smile on your face.

"Of course, (Y/N)... Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is sooo bad ;; i'm gonna try to do it better in the next chapter, I'm so sorry. It was a hell those back days...


End file.
